Unforgetable moments
by longhairedhorse
Summary: First oneshot. RobxStar. Starfire has nightmares. About what? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

First one shot.

The cries of a meer child howled through the cold warn prison.

"Quiet!" The lizard-like alien bellowed, slashing the whip against the young girls' flesh.

Tears slide down the girl's cheeks as she was continuously beaten brutally. Dark purple bruises covered her fairly tan body along with newly fresh cuts on her back from her harsh punishment. Red blood ran down from her back as she weakened every second.

"Please. Stop." She whispered in a great deal of pain. The creature ignored her and continued, enjoying the terror of the poor girl's cries.

"Enough!" A deep, cruel voice hissed.

The creature looked sternly at his leader, and stepped back letting the girl fall to the floor in exhaust. The alien gave a look of disguise to the weakling before turning the the other creature who had the same resemblance but wore a metal headpiece dignifying his position of leader.

"We must have her ALIVE if we want to continue with our experiment." The leader growled.

"Yes Trogar," the other obeyed.

The creature now know as Trogar turned away and he and the other left the poor child exhausted and panting on the bloody stone cold floor. The girl stirred tears still falling the pain was unbearable yet she wouldn't feel it. Shaking violently she then started to cough dangerously and blood gushed out from her lips.

How could she keep this from her friends? She thought

Wait friends? She didn't have any.

Did she?

"Starfire!" A distant voice called out. The voice sounded fimilar but she couldn't figure it.

Was she hearing things?

"Starfire!" It said again, but this time louder.

Starfire stirred, "Stop talking." she mumbled. She tried to get up but had no strength to.

"STARFIRE!"

"WHAT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and sat up.

Robin jumped at her sudden outburst and watched her uncertainly.

Opening her eyes she let out a small gasp.

She looked around her surroundings, a purple wall trimmed with white siding, a balcony sized window with soft pink drapery. White dressers and a nightstand at her side, along with a very confused looking boy at her other side.

"Robin?!" She exclaimed out of fear and shock.

" Starfire?!" Taking her gaze off him she quickly looking around the room in panic.

"Starfire what's wrong? I heard you screaming from my room!" Robin said, obviously worried.

Star stopped and look to him, tears threated to fall as she remembered the nightmare.

Why had that memory came up? Why did she dream it, and why did it feel so real? The last question quicken her heart rate as she suddenly moved her hands over and onto her back feeling for cuts or bruises.

Robin watched anxiously, she was acting so different from her normal smiles and friendly hugs.

She seemed so...scared.

Starfire felt and searched her back side to find nothing, a sigh of relief spead across her features as she realized the nightmare was not real.. at least not in the present time.

Her past was something she never cared to disscuss with her friends and although she felt she was lying she still keep secrecy for the fear of pitty and revenge her friend would lobal to feel. Still the fear, this incredible dismay keep her terrified and she just couldn't seem to shake it.

"Starfire." A worried tone called her yet again.

She shook her thoughts and looked to her best friend. He had a expression of worry on his face as he looked at her waiting for something.

"Yes?" Starfire said hoping he would forget his reason for coming here. No luck.

"What's wrong?" His voice was demanding yet soft.

Starfire looked to her hands that were paced on her lap. "I was just experencing a disturbing dream, that is all."

"Oh." was all he said before taking a seat next to her on the circular mattress.

Star keep her gaze on her hands not daring to look her friend in the eye..er mask.

Robin's mask narrowed while studing her features. If there was anything bothering her, she seemed determined not to confronted him with it but that didn't stop Robin.

"Starfire look at me." He demanded, more determined then ever to help his best friend.

Starfire hesitated before slowly turning her head towards him. Her eyes then met his consern face and she froze.

"The truth Star," He spoke, "I want to know the truth... Are you okay?" He asked, not breaking eye contact.

His frown deepend and a worry line shown when she started fiddling with her fingers. A habit she had when she was nervous or lying which she rearly had done.

Sighing deeply, she mumbled "No." A tear started its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." she said before he had a chance to speak.

Robin looked at her confused, "for what?" He asked.

"For.. not telling you about it." She cried.

Robin looked bewildered, "It's okay Star, it was just a dream." He assured her, but he felt there was more too it.

"No!" She cried, "I was not just a dream, it was real!"

"What!" Star it was only a dream, Raven already exp-" he stopped now sure that there was more. She wouldn't be this worked up for only a dream. She always told him things but this time she had hesitated and that conserned him.

Now he waited..for her to muster her thoughts.

"Do you remember when I first came to this planet?" Star said suddenly taking Robin completely by suprise.

As she had said that he couldn't help but think back.

The first time she had came she was...barbaric I guess you could say, destroying everything in her path. Her short temper had seem to get the best of her and she was hateful. As Robin though back to her apparance and attitude he could believe that that was once Star, sweet innocent loving Starfire.

It amazed him at how different she was two years ago and now. He then wondered how he had never gave this much thought.

"I remember." he answered, coming back from his gaze state, "What about it?" He asked wondering why she had brought that up.

Star fiddled some more before continuing, "I was... very obnoxious and- she paused. He waited anxiously to continue. She sighed "Robin you do not know me." She announced.

This statement completely astonishment Robin.

Starfire avoided the reaction and continued, "Y-you know only half of who I was before and.. I wish to share with you...my past now. She finished with a blank expression as she looked to the floor again.

"Starfire." He whispered.

"Shh let me begin..."

_Flashback:_

_The sickening stench of blood was thick in the air, as little Koriand'r ran through the hidden stairwells and hallways beneath the castle, dragged along by Galfore. _

_Tamaran was under attack by a vicious alien race known as the Citadel. They had conquered all of the planets in the Vegan Star System except for Tamaran. And so, they were storming the castle, determined to cripple their final opponent once and for all. _

_Meanwhile, the royal family, excluding King Myand'r, who was supervising the battle upstairs, and Komand'r, who had been gone for several months, were fleeing for their lives as the battle for Tamaran raged overhead. Even through the steel palace walls, Koriand'r could still manage to hear the screams of the wounded and dying. She couldn't help but wonder if she was next. _

"_Just a little further, my bungorf…we are almost there!" Galfore shouted, his voice shouting over the cries above. Suddenly, the wall on Koriand'rs right blew apart. Koriand'r let out a cry of disbelief and panic, and fell into Galfore's bulky arms. From behind the wall, Citadellians flooding in, guns in their hands ready. _

"_Give us the princess," their leader said in his alien tongue . Galfore straightened and moved Koriand'r behind him, eyes narrowing. _

"_Never," he growled, preparing for battle. Tamaranian royal guardsman stepped out from all sides of the enormous man, also readying to defend the princess. _

"_You do not understand," the Citadellian returned. "We are taking her. If you value your life, or those of your warriors," he pointed at the surrounding guardsmen._

"_You will give us the girl." In response, Galfore leapt at the alien, screaming out an battle cry._

_Glafore had lost sight in one eye from the incident were the scare marks She explained on the verge of tears, then was the agreement... _

_"At what price?" many had asked. Their answer had come the next day, when King Myand'r had made a grand statement to all of the peoples of Tamaran, that he was to traded his youngest daughter for peace. _

_Koriand'r was bidding her parents and brother, Ryand'r, goodbye. No tears showed as the tiny princess boarded the Citadel's ship, which took her away from her family and home._

"I had been thrown into a prison and beating brutally without any sign of mercy. I was there test subject for a deadly experiment to see how much energy my Tamerainian body could absorb before exploding from an overload." Starfire paused to take in a deep breath and then continued without a glance at her silent friend, she continued again. "Their experiments granted me the ability to store untold amounts of energy and unleash energy blasts known as starbolts...I then escaped with my new-found abilities and ventured here to escape." She finished quickly before tears began to cascade down her tan cheeks shamley while horrid memories continuously flashed though her mind.

Without response, Starfire slowly turned timidly to see her horrified, motionless friend sitting beside her, tears also falling down his pale cheek along with heavy breaths.

He's heavy breathing soon became rash and hard.

"Those demon!" He spat, his features darkened with hatred.

"Robin please, it is in the past." Starfire reminded him desturbed by his reactions.

"You hurt once though and they will pay the price!" Robin bellowed.

"But Robin they already have been imprisioned with yours and our friends help, when they first came to earth." Starfire explained trying to calm her friend.

Robin turned to Stafire, but you're still scarred what they did to you really hurt you both physically and mentally. they will regret it I'll make sure of it. He arose not sure of what to do.

Robin-

"No one hurts my loved one and gets away with it!" he yelled completely furious.

Not relising what he had said he made a beeline for the door.

"Robin!" Starfre yelled.

The masked teen stopped at the door and sighed. He run his fingers through his ebony hair. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "Here you are wanting comfort and I'm just acting all crazy." He sighed again, "I really am an idiot." He lowered his head, leaning against the door.

"No Robin you are not an 'idiot' as you say," Starfire affirmed, "You are just consurned for me. That there is comforting to know that I have someone who cares so much for me. Starfire softly spoken, rising from her matress.

A small smile creeped onto Robin's face as he now faced the red headed angel before him, "thanks Star." He said, and then hesitantly walking over to her and grasping her into a warm hug.

Starfire's grin widened as she layed her head onto his shoulder while he rocked from left to right stroking her hair featherly.

"Am I really your 'loved one'." Starfire cooed, feeling a swarm of regret when she had said that but her curiosty got the better of her.

This obviously took Robin by shock, "uh?" he stuttered completely offgaurd.

Well you said earlier, " No one hurts my loved one and gets away with it! She imitated Robin's voice.

Giggling she then was serious again, "Did you mean it?" She asked.

She felt she was being to forward but she just had to know!

"We'll uhh," He croaked.

Robin released Starfire and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Uhh of course your my l-loved one ..you're my best friend." Robin stammered feeling all the confenence in him fly away and leave him a scared little puppy.

There was silence as Starfire felt a pain in her chest.

_Oh X'hal. _Starfire thought, hoping that he didn't think of her as strange."Very well." she then replied heartbroken. _Maybe we are just destined to stay friends. _She sadly thought wanting nothing more than to be alone to cry.

"Star?" Robin spoke after a few minutes in silence.

Not daring to look at him she mumbled a "Yes." facing downward.

"Are you okay?" he asked unsure of how to react to Starfire's strange behavior, _Why would she care if I thought of her as a friend._

The answer seemed obvious to him but he just couldn't see the fact that she would like him nor love him the way he did her.

'She was too perfect for me,' he often thought, 'there was no way she would be interested in me.' He thought now.

He felt guilty for thing something other than Starfire's fatel experence tonight of her horrid past. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, it just seem that everytime he was around her, he would loose himself in her and feel all jello and weird.

He hated and loved the sensation it gave him to hug her like he had done a few moments ago. To let her go like that made him feel akwardly empty and it bothered him terribly.

"Uh Star?" he emphasized, just now realized that she hadn't responded to his question. "Are you okay?" He asked again more anxious that she was now just staring off into space not replying.

"Yes, I am fine." Starfire snapped out of her daze and replied. "Just thinking."

Robin decide it to leave it at that despit his curiousity. "Okay, think you'll be alright for the rest of the night?" He asked finding himself wishing she'd ask him to stay.

Yes I will be 'alright'. Starfire replied miserably, her insides screamed at her but her outside remained silent.

"Night." Robin announced.

"Good night, friend." Star emphasized.

Robin's frowned deepend, turning around on his heel and walking out of the room. quietly to press against

When he was completely out Starfire gave out a long sigh, I love you Robin. She proclaimed. Springs on the mattress made a squeaking noice while she fell onto her bed completely furious and exhasted all at the same time.

A knock on her door suddenly came suprising her to where she quickly sat up.

"Who is there?" She asked somewhat terrified at the thought of possible gordianias.

Oh she desbratly wished that Robin had stayed.

Having no reply Starfire quickly lite her starbolts and edged to the slide door ready to attack.

The door swiftly opened,

"Robin?" Starfire shrieked utterly confused.

Before she could say anything else, Robin grabbed her firmly around the waist to her immense shock, and kissed her right on the lips.

The kiss it was so soft she felt that she might melt. She could taste her tears on his lips. He kissed her again and she felt herself slowly give in to him. The fears slowly giving way to passion. She no longer felt the pain in her chest, instead a bliss sensation that bathed her skin with shivering goose bumps.

The kiss soon ended with a desperate need for oxygen.

Robin put his hands upon her face, gently wiping away her remaining tears.

They both smiled, while breathed heavily and sighing content.

"I love you too." Robin smiled, hinting that he hadn't left her door since he had departed.

Starfire smiled bashfully and a red color came surface to her cheeks. "May I ask why you were at my door?" She teased her eyes sparkled with playfulness.

Robin's grin never faded as he answered, "I'm here to protect you Starfire, I'd never leave you alone by yourself.. weither you wanted me there or not."

"I never wanted you to leave Robin." Starfire quickly explained laying her head on his chest.

"I know, he said, "But still, I just want you to know that I'll aways be here or you no matter what."

"You'll never be afraid again." With that she was at peace and in his arms she whispered,

"I'll love you Robin now and forever."

----------------------------------------------

Sucky ending but that's why I'm horrible with oneshots I don't know how to stop!!! Sigh We'll there you go hope it turned out alright and I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes, I was kinda in a rush. I might redue it or delete it. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay it seems clear to be that this story was a total bomb, sorry. To the anonymous sorry to hear you say that no hard feelings :) And to my one reviewer cartoonstar thanks! Glad you liked it. I'll delete it anyway thanks to all who looked at it.

Bye!


End file.
